A marriage of loss
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Evelyn and Beni are married in a different time with many problems of pain facing them for the future.
1. A stranger

_**Cairo Egypt 1926**_

"Are you nervous?"

Lydia asked while gazing out the window. Evelyn who had just turned twenty-three this past month looked up through her glasses and turned the page in her favorite book. Evelyn was a very beautiful girl but often hid her beauty behind her mousy and shy personality. 

"Of course not…"

Evelyn said, her words almost breaking up. Lydia looked over before smiling.

"You are nervous, aren't you?"

Evelyn closed her book and set it on the wooden table beside her. Sighing, she crossed her legs underneath her ankle length tanned skin.

"Before my father died, he was good friends with a man who served in the military with him."

"How long did he serve?"

"Only a few years, long before my brother or I were born."

"So it was arranged all the way back then?"

"Not exactly, you see my father's friend had five children of his own…sons, I guess they made a promise that one day if my father ever had a daughter that their children would marry."

"Just like that?"

"Well my father's friend built an empire, he became very wealthy with his building…in fact half of these cities that surround us have been built in the last twenty-five years or so from their family."

"They must have money…"

Lydia grinned before Evelyn rolled her eyes slipping her glasses off.

"Money doesn't matter, but I guess his youngest son was sort of the back sheep of the family, had some trouble while serving himself and was jailed a few times."

"My God…"

"Well that black sheep happens to be the only surviving son of the family, which means he is now entitled to taking of his father's business…I guess after running into some bad luck his father finally put a stop to his robbing days and turned him around, I guess he's very smart and handles the business just fine now."

"But…"

"He needs a wife to marry, they arranged this marriage before my father became ill."

"Have you met them yet?"

"Oh no, I guess he's been traveling in Europe with his father, getting things in order…the wedding has been planned for next month."

"And you'll move into their home?"

Evelyn nods.

"I live here since my work happens to be close and my family originally settled in this desert, I just hope I can visit Jonathan in London."

"I'm sure you will, is he coming up for the wedding."

"He said he planned on it, I hope he does…he's the only family I have left."

"You must be excited though, tonight you'll be meeting the man your going to marry."

Evelyn tried her hardest to smile before Lydia looked out the window and jumped.

"Their here!"

Evelyn nearly fell out of his chair before rushing across the room and looking out the window. There she was a carriage pull up front. Along side two cars. Evelyn breathed deeply, knowing this was it.

Downstairs, after Lydia made sure Evelyn looked fine, they stepped out on the porch. The sun blazing down on them. Just then the car doors opened and an older man stepped out with graying hair. Holding his cane, he smiled at Evelyn before stepping over.

"Ms. Carnahan?"

The man offered his hand laughing as Evelyn stepped forward and let her hand be kissed by him.

"Mr. Gabor, I trust your travels have been well."

Mr. Gabor gave a deep laugh.

"Your just as beautiful as your father described you…I'm sure he's looking down from heaven pleased at what we are doing."

Evelyn smiled, feeling beyond terrified when finally he stepped out.

He was tall, much taller then this thought. Thin and had a very distinct looking face. His skin was tanned and his hair was dark. He wore all black clothing and had thin mustache. Evelyn took in a tight breath as he approached her.

"Evelyn, this is my son Beni."

Evelyn barley made eye contact with him before noticing he had very beautiful wild blue eyes. Offering her hand, he took it and kissed quickly.

"The pleasure is all mine."

His voice was thick and Portuguese sounding. Evelyn's cheeks turned red before Mr. Gabor lead them inside for drinks. Evelyn really couldn't believe she was doing this. But what could she do? It was her father's last dying wishes that she would marry this man. Walking in she introduced Lydia as her housemaid. Finally they went to the den where everyone sat in wicker furniture and drank whiskey or iced tea.

As Mr. Gabor went on and on about his travels and dealings in the desert, he complained about the desert heat. Evelyn meanwhile sat straight up, trying her best to act like a lady. She always wanted to prove to everyone that she was just as much as a lady as her late mother was. Thinking about Jonathan, her heart somehow felt home sick and alone. He really didn't have much to say about this arranged marriage. In fact last month while she was visiting him, she asked in a rather nervous voice if he thought she was making a mistake. Shrugging as usual, Jonathan said perhaps it would all work out for the best. She knew the truth though, everyone thought she would die an old maid since all she did was bury her head in her books.

Sitting there, she glanced across at Beni who looked just as nervous. The two glanced at each other and he faintly smirked before she looked down.

Her heart was racing.

Finally Mr. Gabor patted his son on the back, explaining how he turned his thief of a son into a well to do hard working honest man. Now he had a business to take over, along with making sure their family name moved on. Beni stayed silent, smiling ever once in awhile looking embarrassed. Mr. Gabor then whispered in his son's ear before he nodded. Raising, Beni slowly walked across the room at Evelyn who seemed surprised. Getting to the chair she sat in, he kneeled down right in front and took out a beautiful diamond ring. Evelyn had never seen anything so beautiful before in her entire life. Mr. Gabor watched in the background pleased.

Taking a breath, Beni looked up at her. His voice a little high pitched.

"Evelyn, will you be my wife so I can always protect and love you."

Evelyn looked down at him, thinking of how scared she really felt. She didn't even know this man. Finally taking a heavy breath she sighed before nodding.

"Yes."

Beni smiled before slipping the ring on her slender finger. Taking her hands into his, he raised her up and both looked right at each other. He was nearly five inches taller then her. Looking up at him, she was able to really study his face. He was a typical dashing handsome man, but his eyes were really beautiful. Smiling she looked at him before he gently pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss didn't last long once Mr. Gabor laughed and started slapping. Pulling away, Beni's arm went around Evelyn's perfectly. Evelyn felt butterflies dance in her stomach by leaning up so close to him. Mr. Gabor stood up before taking a cigar out and lighting it.

"We all ready have the wedding planned, in less then a month you two will finally be man and wife and everything will be put in safe hands."

Evelyn glanced up at Beni nervous, thinking to herself she hardly knew this man, yet felt excited from what was happening.

This was her husband. Her husband…the world sounded strange. Looking up at him, she knew her life would never be the same again.


	2. That night

_**One month later**_

Evelyn sat at her vanity slowly brushing her hair. It was a warm summer's night and the doors to the balcony were open letting in a breeze. Evelyn sat with her hair down and dressed in her nightgown. In the background candles were lit around her. Looking at her reflection, she then looked at her sparking wedding ring.

As of today she was now Mrs. Gabor.

The wedding had been in the city, mostly Beni's family. Jonathan served as best man and seemed happy enough for his sister. The ceremony was beautiful and Evelyn couldn't ask for a more perfect wedding. Somehow she wasn't the mousy librarian anymore. She had become something. She was marring into a very good family, and had a sense of respect that had never been seen before. Looking back at the day, she felt as though it was all a dream. In her closet her beautiful wedding dress hanged. She felt like an angel wearing it.

Setting down her brush, she stood up looking at her smooth body underneath her nightgown. She knew what was expected tonight. Standing there she felt a chill. She was still a virgin. Thinking of the things she had heard about love making, she slowly crossed her arms over her breasts. Since her and Beni had gotten engaged there was so much planning they rarely saw each other. But every day he sent her beautiful desert roses. Slipping into bed, feeling the smooth silk sheets under her body she grabbed her book and opened it, quickly finding a chapter. Just then the door slowly opened and Beni stood. The entire day they spent together, holding hands and laughing as their guests greeted them. Now this was really it. She was his wife, and he was her husband.

He was dressed only in black slacks, showing off his extremely thin and tanned body. Dropping his eyes he shut the door and walked in. Evelyn buried her head in the book and pretended to be interested in whatever she was reading. Beni watched her for a second before slowly pulling his belt off. Evelyn felt panic as she kept reading. Seconds later Beni stepped out of his pants and went to her. Slipping into bed beside her and leaned over blowing out the candle.

"Such dim light can harm your eyes my love."

Evelyn kept looking in her book before nervously laughing.

"I'm fine…"

His hand then gently took the book and pulled it out of her hands. Both smiled, making an awkward dry laugh. Slowly Beni leaned over and began kissing her neck. Evelyn began to giggle before he looked over at her smiling. Evelyn tried to control herself.

"I'm sorry, it tickles."

Beni smiled before leaning over and kissing her, Evelyn was a little caught off guard when he mouth opened. Holding back from gagging, she felt his tongue slip down her throat. Finally he broke the kiss and began undoing her nightgown. Evelyn started feeling her heart race.

"Umm, Beni…I don't think this is such a good idea."

Beni's hands opened her nightgown to reveal her smooth perfect body. Right away one of his hands took one of her breasts and squeezed it. Feeling beyond embarrassed, Evelyn began taking heavy breaths before he brushed back some of her fallen hair.

"Don't be scared my love…"

He began kissing her down the chest, she saw his gold wedding band on his finger. Feeling herself squirm, she looked up at him in pure panic."

"Beni, I don't think I want to do this…"

He kept kissing her, opening and closing his mouth. Just then Evelyn felt something hard press against her inner thigh. Eyes widening, Evelyn laid back frozen. She really didn't want to go through with this.

"I'm not ready…"

Beni then hovered above her, his eyes serious.

Before she could say another word, he went into her without any warning. Evelyn's eyes bugged out as the pain soared through her. Becoming still she laid back underneath him and cried out. Beni gritted his teeth before pushing down. Evelyn felt sick, the cramps inside her were awful. She felt as though she was being torn apart.

"Ah!"

Beni buried his head into her bare shoulder before huffing. Evelyn cried before Beni looked up at her. Evelyn raised her hand and saw thin blood on her fingertips.

"I'm bleeding!"

"That's normal, don't worry…'

Evelyn began to scream as he thrusted into her, the first time to adjust himself. Evelyn stayed stiff as he began going in and out of her. Tears ran down her face as she cried for him to stop. After a few moments he went down and spread her legs apart. Pumping into her, Evelyn rocked back and forth becoming numb to the pain. Beni shut his eyes tilting his head while she seemed completely shocked.

Then something happened, Beni moaned and a warmth filled her. Seconds later he slipped out of her and laid beside her. Gasping for air, he stared at the ceiling and rubbed his face. Evelyn was stunned, glancing over she saw him completely naked, and that thing that had gone into her. Laying there unable to move, Beni then leaned over kissing her neck.

"Your beautiful my love…"

Evelyn controlled her tears as he began kissing her again. Moments later he wanted to do it again. Not saying anything, she laid back…thinking this was the duty of a wife.

Trying to make his wedding night as good as he could be, she stayed silent and let him have his way with her. Afterwards, he rolled over and took her in his arms. Laying so close against him, she never felt so sore before in her entire life. He meanwhile settled down and fell asleep almost right away. Laying against him, she pressed her head against his bare chest and listened to his heartbeat. Reaching over and playing with his many gold chains, she sighed. Looking over at him, she knew this was her husband.

She would have to make love work.

Shutting her eyes and feeling his warm breath against her, she cried softly to herself.

She was now a woman.


	3. Never the same

**One year later**

_Evelyn twirled her umbrella as she walked on the beautiful grounds that surrounded the mansion. This place had been her home for nearly a year now. Looking up at a pair of beautiful birds singing in a tree close by, Evelyn smiled and kept walking. She loved taking long walks outside. Often she would stop by the water pump out back and sit on the stone wall, glazing out at all the beauty the world had to offer. Just then Lydia stepped out on the back porch where laundry hung._

"_Evelyn!"_

_Evelyn turned and began walking over as Lydia started folding the sheets back in a basket she held._

"_Mr. Gabor is back home, he's speaking with the servants out front."_

"_He's back?"_

_Evelyn seemed partly stunned. Beni had been traveling on and off for business ever since their wedding. His father who was becoming ill took up at their estate in London, and promised that within the next year or so if Evelyn started having children they would move up there. As much as Evelyn loved the desert and her family's history behind it…she longed to see her brother. They wrote each other nearly every week. Jonathan was living in Paris at the moment and became rather serious with a young woman he had met. Evelyn always felt so overjoyed whenever she got one of his letters. Laughing to herself as she read about her older brother almost being a con artist and getting out of trouble. In her letters she briefly wrote the truth. She often went on about keeping the mansion up and how amazing it was to be able to buy the artwork she's always wanted to cover the walls. She talked very little about Beni and her since he was always gone. The truth was, she felt lonely. All she really had were the servants to talk to, and her books._

_Walking into the cool house, her sandals walked across the hard marble floors before reaching the landing. There the ceilings were high with beautiful stain glassed windows. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she took a deep breath before the front door opened. Beni walked in, dressed in black and his skin so dark that he hardly looked as he did when he last left her. Evelyn stood there speechless as he walked over. It still felt so odd being around him._

"_My love, it has been far to long being apart from you."_

_Evelyn blushed before Beni took her in his arms and began kissing in a hard passionate manner. Evelyn broke away from the kiss, half caught off guard, half out of breath. Beni smiled before tickling his fingers against her smooth skin._

"_Your so beautiful…I laid awake many nights looking at the stars and thinking about you."_

_He then kissed her again before he studied her eyes. Evelyn then saw the really one thing that attracted her to him. His beautiful blue eyes._

"_Have you missed me?"_

"_Of course…"_

_Evelyn nervously laughed, being squished against his arms and chest. Smiling she looked down, almost shy and uneasy to face him. Beni's eyes then drifted down to her perfectly thin body underneath her dress. Raising an eyebrow his hand slipped down and touched her flat stomach. Right away he looked displeased._

"_Your not with child yet my love?"_

_Evelyn slowly shook her head._

"_No, I'm not…"_

_Beni sighed before taking her face in his hands. Smiling he leaned over and deeply kissed her._

_An hour later after Beni's things were unpacked, the two of them sat together out back enjoying lunch and iced tea. Beni went on and on about the company and his travels through the desert. Finally he reached into his back pocket smiling before handing it to Evelyn._

"_For you."_

_Evelyn looked surprised before opening the small tied up cloth. Seconds later she stared down speechless. Beni grinned._

"_I thought you would like it."_

"_Oh Beni…it's beautiful."_

_She held up a sparking heavy diamonds necklace, laced with stones and gold. It looked priceless as it danced in the sunlight. Evelyn was in complete shock as she looked down at it. Beni often sent things to the mansion while he was away, always surprising Evelyn with gifts._

"_This is far too much…"_

_Beni shook his head._

"_I visited a dig site out in the desert, they found the molding for that necklace with the original gold…I had he diamonds put in along with the stones after being cleaned up."_

"_You mean this was found in a dig site?"_

_Beni nodded before Evelyn looked at her treasure. Right away tears blurred her vision. Nobody had ever treated her like this before._

_Beni's hand then went to her face, gently rubbing it._

"_Don't cry my love, I found this for you since it means so much."_

_Standing, he went behind her and held up her hair as she locked the necklace on. Pressing her fingers against it she smiled. It was gorgeous. Leaning down, Beni then began kissing her._

"_Now you can give me a son?"_

_Evelyn nervously smiled before nodding._

_That night, Evelyn laid awake in bed as Beni drifted off to sleep beside her. The night had turned muggy and the ceiling fans circled above them. Laying there naked, Evelyn took a deep breath. Making love to her husband still was something she needed to get used to. Glancing over at him sleeping, her fingers touched her necklace before sighing. She really didn't know how to feel. Here she was in this huge mansion, with everything she ever wanted._

_Yet…she felt as though her love for Beni wasn't as strong as it should be._

_Five months later._

Still no child.

They had tried and tried, but still nothing. Evelyn knew Beni was starting to get uneasy about the entire thing. She often laid awake nights watching him toss and turn. Something was bothering him.

Beni would be returning to his business travels in a few months. Now he worked in the city and traveled back and forth from London seeing about his father. Evelyn meanwhile stayed home, lonely and wishing that there was more then she thought in this married life. Often they went into the city for parties and balls being thrown from the wealthy families across the country. Evelyn was always bought beautiful hand made silk gowns in which she stood beside Beni most of the time, staying silent and feeling left out. Beni was always a gentlemen to her and treated her like a princess. But after a few governor balls and dances at high class resorts, she began to notice she had nothing in common with this other married couples. Still she stood hooked to her husband's arm, smiling as he talked with the other men about business and their interest. But it all became so old. The rest of her time was being copped up in the mansion, all alone.

Beni even built a beautiful library for her in a wing of their mansion. There she spent most of her time. Living out her adventures through stories and poems she read. Always gazing out the window, she wondered if there was something more then being a rich man's wife.

Now they were visiting in London.

Beni promised on their way back they would visit her brother. Excited at the chance to travel, she seemed in a much better mood through the entire route of the Nile. Here she was able to see things she only dreamed about. In London, they stayed at Beni's father's estate. He was growing worse and was now on his deathbed. Being in London felt amazing, but Evelyn thought it would be better to stay by her husband's side in this time of need.

Watching Mr. Gabor lay in bed, coughing he glazed up at his son.

"When will you give me a grandson?"

Beni eyed Evelyn before taking her hand.

"Soon father, very soon."

"You know you can only pass the business to a son, like I did with you."

"I know father."

"I turned you into a better person, a trust worthy person, someone who can handle things."

Evelyn squeezed her husband's hand, just by the look on his face she knew he was upset. Finally Mr. Gabor looked at Evelyn.

"Are you happy at your estate in Egypt?"

Evelyn smiled.

"Yes, it's very lovely."

"Not feeling that much like a prison does it?"

"Excuse me?"

Mr. Gabor weakly smiled.

"I can see it in your eyes dear Evelyn…you feel trapped, I think your starting to see what marriage is all about."

Evelyn looked at her husband before shaking her head.

"Your wrong, I'm very happy with my life."

"Are you?"

Evelyn felt herself getting worked up.

"It would be nice to be looked at as a person then a thing…I mean I'm treated very well in my life and I'm very thankful, I just wish men like you would remember I have feeling as well."

Mr. Gabor laughed before Evelyn couldn't stand it any longer, breaking from Beni's hand she rushed out of the bedroom controlling her anger. Beni watched as the door slammed before looking at his father and sighing.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset."

"Make her live you a son, that's the only way you'll be a better person in my eyes."

"I'm trying father…'

"Not enough, you two will be worthless unless a son can take over things."

Beni paused, looking down at the floor before his father sent him out. Walking into the dark hallway he glanced out the window and saw how overcast and rainy it had become. Feeling as through his father would never accept him after he had done, he found Evelyn in the library, pacing back and forth.

Beni stood in the doorway.

"Explain yourself?"

Evelyn looked up.

"What?"

"Your making a fool of yourself speaking to my father that way, you must show respect after everything he's done for us."

"Respect?" "I'm just trying to stand up for myself!"

"The only way you'll gain respect is giving me a son!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes before crossing her arms and pacing back and forth even quicker. 

"Maybe I'll give you a son if you spend a little time with me!"

"Watch your mouth…"

Evelyn shot Beni a look.

"Or what? Don't like the fact I need to remind you it takes two people to make a child?"

"Shut up!"

Beni ran over to her slapping her hard in the face. Evelyn looked stunned holding her cheek. Gasping, she stared at Beni with wide eyes.

Beni then looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry…"

"Get away!"

She tried pushing past him but he took hold of her arms. Struggling, she began kicking him.

"Let go of me you bastard!"

Beni then charged at Evelyn throwing her against his desk with all his might. Evelyn screamed before Beni pinned her arms down on each side of her. Struggling she found herself unable to move. Beni pushed down harder, his fingers digging into her skin. In a frantic hurry, his hands went down and began unbuckling his belt."Let me help you…"Evelyn voice was a faint whisperer as his hands reached up at him. Grabbing her arms against he forced her down."Lay still!"Working his slacks down, his bare hands tore open her skirt and began spreading her legs. Watching him, Evelyn stared up as he worked out himself out and made sure her legs were far enough apart."You disgust me!"Beni said through his teeth as he leaned forward, using his hand to direct him before sliding completely in. Evelyn stiffened and laid back against the hard surface as he snapped his eyes closed and tilted his head up. Holding onto her tightly he began to thrust. The first one shook the entire desk, Evelyn opened her mouth in a breathless gasp as he made another direct thrust, this time hurting. Crying out, Evelyn wiggled before tossing her head from side to side. Bucking his head back as hard as he could, he kept thrusting as hard as he could before holding onto her thin hips. Looking down he saw her wide expression before he leaned against the desk, his legs also spread around his pants that pooled around his ankles. The faint jingle of his belt going against the floor along with his heavy huffing filled the room.

Grabbing onto her arms, he laid them above her head, his chest squishing her breasts as he bit down on his tongue and began gaining force. Evelyn cried out again before Beni leaned backwards, still inside her and began pumping at a quick steady pace. His legs pressed up against the shield, he used them to keep her legs from closing. Huffing even louder he began going as fast as he could. Evelyn stayed silent after awhile before he reached down and grabbed her hands and began pulling forward. Her mid section leaning more against him, she snapped her eyes shut as he continued. Now the thrusts were more drawn out apart. He worked inside her and breathed deeply as he always nearly pulled out before thrusting all the way back in. Evelyn's gasps of air began to settle down before Beni just held onto her for another moment pumping with so much force it hurt the two of them.

Then the feeling washed over him as the tightness grew. Still determined to keep going, he fought through the urge and felt himself throb. Gritting his teeth he felt himself rip into her as he felt as though every single part of him were on pins and needles. Opening his eyes he felt dizzy and nearly came when he looked down at her. Right then he thought of his father's words."You'll never be able to do this, we knew all along.""No…"He muffled under his breath. Evelyn looked up at him confused and even raised one of her hand to gently touch his cheek. Slapping it away he went even quicker."Don't move!""Beni…"Leaning down, Beni covered her mouth with his completely, cutting off her words along with her air. Trying to ignore what he was doing to her, he stuck his tongue down her throat and kissed her deeply. If she gave him a son this time, he would give her the world. Breaking the kiss and taking in a full unlimited supply of oxygen, he stood back up against her and reached around holding onto her hips and ass. Evelyn breathed deeply looking at the ceiling. Feeling the urge again, sweat dripped down his forehead and stung his eyes. His hands sliding down to her legs, he pulled them as far apart as they went and continued thrusting. Her entire body slightly moved each time he went into her. "Let me finish undressing…"Evelyn's slender fingers slowly began unbutton her blouse. Beni yet again slapped her hands away."DON'T MOVE!"This time he screamed down in her face, spit flying out of his mouth and landing on her. Turning her head away from the sound he kept going into her, annoyed and on edge."JUST LAY STILL!"Beni then slapped Evelyn's face as hard as he could, his palm made a cracking noise harshly against her skin. Turning to the side, her cheek began a raw handprint against her beautiful flawless skin. Beni then started to thrust hard and faster, making Evelyn cry."I know how to get my son, and that's for you to stay still…"Evelyn then stopped, mid way into her before shaking his head."What's wrong?"Her eyes were as big as glass, the ugly handprint still stinging into her skin."Oh Jesus not yet…"Beni leaned back, his hands outstretched and grabbing onto Evelyn's sides. Letting out loud gasps of air, he kept tilting his head back in rhythm. Evelyn laid there waiting for it to be over when Beni stopped again. His eyes where still closed and he looked as though it was keeping all his strength to hold back.

Then he came

Evelyn felt himself climax strongly inside her. Warm liquid dripped down her thighs as he looked right down at her, locking eyes and making sure he was completely finished before pulling out. Gasping for air he slid out as she just looked up at him…speechless. 

Beni then gasped for breath in sort little wines. Pulling up his pants and bucking his shirt, he glanced at her as she rolled over holding herself and crying."You think I like doing this, over and over because of you?!"

Beni looked ashamed, but was still heated. Turning away he left to see his father again, while Evelyn laid there, curling up into a tiny ball.

That evening Beni stayed with his father, while Evelyn laid in their bed looking up at the darkness. Her body was covered in bruises and she never felt so sore before in her entire life. Slowly rocking back and forth she cried. 

Her husband had rapped her. 

The next morning, Beni entered the bedroom with news that his father had past away. Evelyn hissed out in pain as she sat up, the bruises on her arms, legs, face, and thighs had gotten worse. Beni then told her they wouldn't be able to see her brother. Not speaking a word, she simply nodded and laid back down.

She knew it was for the best, she didn't want Jonathan to see her like this. Beni then crossed the room before sitting on the edge of the bed. Evelyn's back facing him. Slowly reaching out he touched her shoulder.

Evelyn jumped a little before Beni bit down on his bottom lip, he really didn't have words for her now. Sighing he looked down at her.

"Evelyn, I'm deeply sorry for how I hurt you…It's just the only way."

She didn't look at him before he shook his head.

His father might have been dead, but there was still pressure to hand everything over to a son. If not he would fail at everything he ever did. Leaning over he gently kissed her before touching her bruised cheek.

"I gave you a son last night, I know it."

Evelyn shut her eyes fighting back tears, she couldn't listen to him anymore.

Silently, he got up and left.

There Evelyn began to cry.


	4. Falling out of love

_A few days later, Evelyn and Beni stood together as rain gently fell down. A large group of people dressed in black watched the coffin begin to get lowered. It was a beautiful and proper send off for Beni's father. Evelyn more a long wool jacket and a black netted vale over her face to hide the bruises. After the priest gave his final prayer, business partners of Beni's came over to talk while everyone else walked away._

_Beni held onto Evelyn tightly before bringing her back._

_There she spent most of the evening in bed. Beni meanwhile closed his father's affairs and decided to have servants look after the London estate while Evelyn and him returned to Egypt. Winter was coming soon and it needed to be minded and kept up. Sitting at his father's desk he breathed deeply before stacking the last of the papers. If Evelyn got pregnant he would reward her with taking her to this home during the spring and summer. Here she could be close to her brother while he traveled back and forth. Thinking of Evelyn being pregnant made his insides shake. He never felt so nervous before in his life. He also never wanted something so bad either. Thinking of his father's dying words to him, he knew everyone was waiting and seeing if Beni could really do it. Carry on the business in the bloodline. He wanted to tell himself it wasn't him. Nearly a year in a half married and still nothing?_

_He still felt ashamed though. Evelyn was an angel and he was lucky to have her…but still, she was his wife and needed to carry on her duty. Children…she would give him plenty of children. Then he would finally be at peace, knowing his family's money was passed down to good hands._

_Going to bed, he undressed in the darkness as Evelyn laid with her back facing him. Tears in her eyes. Beni slipped in beside her and placed his hands on her._

"_Evelyn my love, we'll leave tomorrow and go back home…by train."_

_She didn't answer._

_Beni slid his arm over her before bringing her towards him. Kissing her cheek, he stared down at her through the darkness. Slowly his hand went down to her flat stomach._

"_Our son grows in there my love, I know it."_

_Evelyn softly cried out, disgusted. Beni looked down at her with serious eyes before kissing her cheek again._

"_You'll see things will be better once you give me children…"_

_One month later_

Evelyn sat beside Beni at her brother's wedding. Watching Jonathan and Sofia walk to the dance floor as the band began to play, her heart felt overwhelmed by how proud and happy she was for him. He had finally found true happiness. Sitting there as guests began standing up, joining the happy couple, she glanced over at Beni. Wearing fine black leather, his skin was freshly saved as he watched everyone taking a sip of his champagne. Finally his crystal blue eyes glanced at her.

"Want some?"

He offered his glass before Evelyn shook her head trying to smile.

"I would like a dance."

Beni returned the smile before taking his wife's hand and taking her to the dance floor. Dressed in a plum colored silk gown, she held onto his hands as they slowly began moving to the beautiful music. Glancing over, she watched as her brother and wife laughed together…looking so in love and so happy. Sighing, she looked back over at Beni. Since the rape, the two hadn't been the same. Beni now always worked, rarely showing his face in their home. His plans for returning to his travels were coming up on horseback. Now Evelyn looked forward to spending all her time locked up in their giant mansion. Spending their money on things she didn't need, and getting lost in her one true happiness in life…her books. She so badly wished her parents were still alive.

She wanted to tell Jonathan so badly about what happened, but seeing him so happy like this she couldn't ruin it. These were her problems and she dug herself into them. Now it was her job to sort through them.

The burning candles hanging from the ceiling made this night even more beautiful.

Evelyn then remembered her wedding, how perfect it had been. How she looked at Beni's eyes feeling terrified and excited all at the same time. Now all those memories were fading away.

"Beni?"

"Yes my love?"

Evelyn sighed, she almost didn't want to tell him. All of last night she laid awake beside him, asking herself over and over again if this really would fix things?

"I'm with child."

Beni froze.

"Your what?"

Evelyn tried to smile.

Beni slowly looked down at her flat stomach.

"You…are?"

Evelyn nodded.

Before she could say anything, Beni leaned forward kissing her deeply. Evelyn put her arms around him before he drew back, nearly on the verge of tears. He knew they could do it…now he wasn't a failure. He would have the son his father demanded him to conceive. Now Evelyn would understand what he put her through.

Laughing and gently kissing her, they danced together.

_Two months later._

Evelyn woke up early that morning and dressed. She was expecting her brother soon along with his wife. Both were staying in Egypt for the month and decided to stop by before heading back to Paris. Walking downstairs, she saw sunlight filter in through the curtains. It was another beautiful day.

Rubbing her stomach, which still had a lot of growing to do, she smiled before heading over to the library. 

The time had been good for her, even though Beni was working more, he decided to put his travels off until the baby was born. In fact he seemed completely different now, almost a better person. All he did was fuss over her and talk about the baby. She never saw him so happy. He couldn't wait until it was born.

Evelyn decided to settle for this. She would be a mother now and that changed things. She did what she was supposed to do and was giving her husband a child. Her love for him didn't grow, but she never became distant. She let him make love to her, and hold her in his arms. But whenever she thought of their baby growing inside her, she thought of that awful rape. This child was made in darkness, pure lust and hate. Something she was ashamed for.

But she pretended it was all so perfect. She gave off a way that everything in her life was going as it should be. She did this so well even her brother believed her.

In less then three months she would be a mother.

She prayed it was a son.

Then…

Evelyn grabbed onto her stomach as an awful pain went through her. Freezing, she cried out before Lydia ran in.

_Three hours later._

Evelyn laid in the master bedroom, covered up and drained. The doctor had all ready came and made sure she wouldn't break into a fever. So far the housemaids along with Lydia looked after her. She simply stared off into space.

It wasn't fair.

Beni then walked in, his eyes serious before she looked at him.

"Beni…"

"How did you loose it?"

His sound sounded angry.

Evelyn shook her head.

"It just happened, I started bleeding and past out."

"Was…was it a boy?"

Beni's voice sounded uneven. Evelyn simply shook her head.

"It was too early, the doctor couldn't tell…I mostly just bled."

Beni rubbed one of his hands over his face before sighing, she knew he was upset. He was so excited about his pregnancy and had just finished telling everyone that Evelyn was expecting. 

"Jesus…I should have been with you."

"Evelyn shook her head again.

"You were working, nobody could of known I was having a miscarriage, I mean I was so careful…"

"Not careful enough."

Beni's tone was now before Evelyn fought back tears. These cramps were terrible. 

"Is my brother here?"

Beni shook his head.

"I sent him and his wife on their way."

Evelyn sat up a little shocked.

"Why?"

"I explained what had happened and that you needed rest, this isn't a time for visiting."

"Were they worried?"

"Very much so, but I told them you weren't ready to see anyone, we'll visit them soon…"

"Oh Beni…"

Evelyn shut her eyes before laying back. She felt as though her entire life was falling apart. Sighing, Beni sat on the edge of the bed before taking her hand. Gently rubbing it he looked at her.

"We won't speak a word about this again…we'll just move on and keep trying."

Evelyn slowly nodded before he leaned over kissing her on the forehead. Leaving her, Evelyn laid back knowing how much trouble she was in. Hating herself for loosing the baby, she turned over and began to cry.

_Three months later_

Another miscarriage.

It lasted no longer then a month, long before Evelyn even knew she was pregnant again. After loosing the first baby, she felt as though her body would never be the same. But Beni sure enough was there every night, sweating and pumping into her working on a son. She felt disgusted by his touch and really didn't want to get pregnant again so soon after what happened. But Beni out his foot down. Every night Evelyn stayed still, trying to put her mind in another place.

She wrote Jonathan telling him that she was resting up and doing fine. So many lies through her words.

Then while visiting the city with Beni, she began bleeding in the backseat of the car. Right away a cramp washed over her before her hand went to the crotch of her slacks. There again was blood soaking through. Beni looked shocked before screaming at the doctor to bring them to the hospital. There Evelyn nearly went into shock from the loss of blood. It seemed as though they lost the baby that was going on six weeks. Both Evelyn and Beni couldn't believe they didn't know. After being release from the hospital Beni made Evelyn swear not to mention this to anyone. Evelyn hurt inside but agreed. She knew how much he thought of other people, and didn't want to hurt him.

Beni was starting to get very cranky and snappy towards her.

Now in less then a week he planned on traveling again for nearly a year. Evelyn meanwhile would stay home, completely alone.

The night before he was to leave, the two of them sat in the master bedroom. It was a breezy night, and all Evelyn wore was a light nightgown. Sitting in bed, she had one of her books across her lap along with the latest letter from Jonathan and Sophia. Beni meanwhile kept crossing the room into his closet and pack the rest of this things.

Evelyn read her brother's letter out loud, smiling at the stories and little jokes he wrote in. Her heart ached on how much she missed him.

Then she stopped reading, Beni was in the middle of closing his last bag before looking over.

"What is it?"

Evelyn slipped her glasses off before sighing and looking down at the letter.

"Sophia is pregnant."

Beni just stared at her before Evelyn faked a smile and finished the rest of the letter. Folding it, she set it on her nightstand before looking over at him. She knew he was upset.

"Beni?"

Beni stared down at the floor.

"It isn't fair."

"What?"

"Everyone else has children but us…I try so hard but still you can't carry one in your womb long enough."

Evelyn sighed at this statement. Beni had a lot of things hidden from her, Most of all his desperate urge to have a son. That his father abused him so badly as a child he turned away from him. Then when he hit rock bottom was taken in by him and turned into a different person. That he always seemed like the failure to his father even after death. That he would never be a better person unless he had a son to hand everything down to. It seemed as though he felt both of them were cursed.

"Beni, we're trying…it just takes time."

"Time is something we don't have…I'll be away from you for nearly a year."

Evelyn looked down at her book sighing. Beni then stepped forward.

"You could always come with me?"

Evelyn shook her head.

"I couldn't do that…"

"Yes you could, you love to travel…we'll see the world together."

"It will be just as I am now, alone while you work…It's better if I mind the house."

"Do you want a child?"

Beni looked Evelyn right in the eyes before she slowly nodded.

"Why yes…"

"Then why don't you try harder?"

"I'm trying my best…"

Beni then stood beside her, reaching over and taking her book from her.

"I think you love these books more then me…"

"Beni that isn't true…"

"Then why haven't you given me a child!"

"A son?!" "That's all you care about…what if the last two children would have been girls?" "What if we can only have daughters, will you still love them…and love me?"

"Silence!"

Evelyn jumped a little before Beni shook his head, his eyes looking nervous.

"No, I will have my child no matter what…'

"Beni…"

Before she could answer he threw himself on top of her. Evelyn screamed before being pressed into the bed. Laying there unable to move, he covered her mouth with his hand. Right away his eyes looked wild.

"I will prove to you and everyone that I can put a child in you!"

Just then he began to rip her nightgown. Within seconds Evelyn heard cloth being torn apart. There he positioned himself before spreading her legs wide open. Evelyn squirmed underneath him before he weighed her down.

Seconds later he was thrusting into her. Evelyn gasped out with soft tiny cries as he kept going into her. His eyes shut and his head going back and forth. Grabbing one of her legs, he held it right before pumping into her without any slowing. Evelyn bit down on her bottom lip before looking up at the canopy of their bed. 

Finally he began to slow down, lately he couldn't go as long as he wished since he was seriously at her every waking moment. Evelyn could see the drained energy in her husband's face before he rolled off her, sweating.

His arm reached over, but she pulled away. Laying there, he hiked himself up on his elbow and looked down at her.

"Don't you love me Evelyn?"

"Once…I think."

Beni bit down on his lip, not really knowing what to say.

"These feelings will go away once you become a mother, I promise you that."

Evelyn stayed silent before he touched her again, finally she snapped.

"If you wish to take me against my will again, please do so before it gets late, you have to be up early in the morning!"

Beni's brow wrinkled before he took her by the face harshly, squeezing his fingers deep into her cheeks. She stared up at him in fear.

"I think you wish to make love to me again?"

"NO!"

Evelyn cried before Beni rolled on top of her again, this time his tongue slowly licking down her neck as she squirmed, holding back from crying.

The next day, Evelyn stood beside Lydia as the last of Beni's things were loaded up. Beni turned facing his wife before walking over. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned away.

Sighing he told her he would see her soon and left.

Standing there, Evelyn made tiny fists. She hated him and needed to escape. Perhaps she would leave and see her brother? Thinking at them now expecting a child, she sighed. She never wanted to ruin anyone's happiness. Maybe this what marriage was supposed to be. Maybe she was going about it the wrong way. Maybe this was what she was supposed to do and it really was all her fault. Turning around, she went back inside her home.

A few weeks later, Evelyn found herself vomiting in the morning. Looking down at herself she softly began to cry.

"Not again, please God not again…"


	5. Praying to God

_Nine months later_

Beni kneeled down in the small little chapel outside of the city. Completely alone this early morning, his hands slipped down and held his gold cross. So much fear had entered him this past year. All the pressure of doing the right thing. Looking up at the stained glass window, he sighed.

"Please my Lord…grant me a son."

At the mansion, Evelyn sat at her vanity. Her dress opened, she slowly rubbed her extremely pregnant stomach. Smiling she felt it's tiny kicks from inside her. Looking at her reflection she smiled. It was true, women who were with child were completely beautiful. Her bare palms running against her skin she thought with each beat of her heart, her baby inside her grew stronger. So long she had waited for this. Now she knew it was really happening. Maybe her marriage could be solved after all. She would have this child and please Beni once and for all. Her fear of it being a daughter no longer stayed with her. All she knew was that this baby inside her was alive and soon she would give birth to it.

Part of her hated her husband, in fact she knew how she had fallen out of love with him. This marriage was a mistake. But an odd part of her was also very thankful that he put this baby inside her. This was part of them, and soon she would become a mother. She knew God was making this work out for a reason.

Beni was away most of the pregnancy working, once he returned she was six months. She decided to surprise him and not say a word of it in any of the letters. She never saw Beni so happy before in his entire life. Glancing over she saw the bassinet set up for their baby. She couldn't wait to hold it in her arms.

Her brother had a baby girl named Mary, she was beautiful and made her want her own even more. Now with Beni home and the baby almost on it's way, she felt as though she could find happiness now.

As a gift, Beni and Evelyn were now staying in London at Beni's father's estate. He told her he kept his promise. If she gave him a child, he would give her the world. Now she felt better. She was close to her family and felt safe. Things were as good as they could be with Beni. They made love, they took walks together, and often fell asleep with their arms around each other. But every time Beni felt her stomach, she became scared.

She didn't know how things would be once the baby was born.

"You look beautiful my love."

Evelyn turned and saw Beni who had just arrived home. Walking over with a smile on his face he knelt down and placed his hands on her perfectly round stomach. Smiling he leaned over and kissed it.

"Hello my little one, are you giving your mother a hard time?"

Evelyn faintly smiled.

"It's kicking up a storm…"

"You mean he's kicking up a storm, he can't wait to get out…isn't that right my darling?"

He spoke to her stomach before the baby began kicking again. Smiling he pressed his head against her stomach and listened. Evelyn sat there, her heart heavy. Beni had planned so much for the day of his son's birth. In fact he planned on throwing a giant party in honor of his child being born. All ready he planned on building onto both houses for a nursery. He even told Evelyn about a private school in Egypt he wanted to send their son to. Meanwhile she felt very caught up in it all. She really didn't like being fussed over, but right now all that mattered was this baby. The future seemed so far away, and she was on edge every second…scared that something would happen.

Beni leaned up, kissing her.

Evelyn smiled before rubbing the side of his face. She knew they were pretending, but they at least tried to make this love work.

_Two days later_

Screams filled the mansion as Beni paced back and forth outside of the master bedroom's door. Jonathan and his wife also waited silently. Earlier, Evelyn collapsed. Beni came running from his study before gathering her up in his arms and screaming for the housemaids to fetch the doctor.

"Push Evelyn!"

He heard the doctor said on the other side of the door. How badly he wished to be with her. Then…silence. He heard Evelyn moan a little before the door slowly opened. The doctor's sleeves were rolled up and blood was smeared to his elbows. He looked lost with sad eyes.

Jonathan and Sophia looked up right away before Beni stopped and looked the doctor right in the eyes. He knew something was wrong.

"Doctor, your silence worries me…"

The doctor simply shook his head.

"We couldn't get the baby out in time, the boy was stillborn."

Sophia gasped before putting her hands onto her mouth. Right away Jonathan put his arms around her as she cried. Silence filled the dimly lit hallway, all Beni could do was stare off into space.

"And my wife?"

"She's in no danger…'

Dead.

The words rang through him. How could this be? He knew his son was alive, he felt it.

Slowly he walked past the doctor and into his bedroom. Evelyn sat in a chair, her legs spread and slick with sweat and blood. Her hair hanging in her eyes and her face pale white. She looked as though she was having a complete mental breakdown. Her eyes wide with tears she thrashed her head back and forth.

There he saw Lydia wrap up what must have been the baby in a bloody sheet. One of the nurses tried to calm Evelyn down but she screamed. Reaching out she cried for Lydia not to take her baby away. Both women left the room before Evelyn looked at Beni, tears falling down her eyes.

"He was alive, I heard him…please don't let them take him away, he's ours."

She was still bleeding. Crying out she reached for him.

His son was dead.

Falling to his knees, he felt dizzy. Evelyn threw her head back screaming before he looked around. This couldn't be happening. Holding his chest he felt an awful pain.

Then he past out.


	6. Nobody

Evelyn collapsed from the chair and fell hard against the floor. Slipping in a puddle of blood, she felt completely numb from the waist down. Dazed and bleeding badly, she began crawling over to her husband. Beni laid sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. Evelyn cried out before dragging herself over to him.

"Beni…"

She then laid herself right beside him before passing out. Just then the others came in, Sophia screaming from the bloody sight as the doctor and nurses forced them out and ran towards them.

The baby was taken away, they never knew what happened to it.

When Beni woke, he could barley speak. Turning over, he saw the doctor sitting at his bedside.

"Where's my wife?"

He asked half awake. Gently the doctor laid him back down.

"She's resting, which you should do as well…"

Just then he took a syringe out and took Beni's arm. Eyes rolling back in his head, Beni slept without any dreams. Finally the next morning he was well enough to visit his wife. The doctor explained to both Sophia and Jonathan that both were in shock, and needed time to accept this. Slowly walking into her bedroom, Beni saw Evelyn covered up in their giant bed. Her face so lovely and pale. Sitting by her side, he took her hand and kissed it. He knew she was weak.

Evelyn's eyes fluttered before looking at him.

The doctor explained she had lost a lot of blood during the deliver.

"Beni, where's my baby?"

Beni just stared at her before shaking his head. Right away Evelyn looked at him, her eyes confused and scared.

"Is he okay, I saw he was a boy…a son Beni, we have a son."

She looked so innocent just then, her big brown eyes sparking. Beni took her hand before sighing, he didn't think his heart could do this.

"Evelyn…our son died."

"No…"

She softly cried.

"I saw him, where is he?"

Beni lowered his eyes, he didn't have the strength to go through this. Such pain and disappointment filled his heart.

Evelyn then clutched onto his arm.

"Please tell me where my baby is, please!"

Beni simply got up, he couldn't look at her. Turning away he walked out as she cried after him. Walking past the nurses and Lydia, he took a bottle of whiskey and returned to the guest room. Tonight he would toast to God, the same God who had taken his children away. The same one who made Evelyn unable to give birth to a healthy breathing baby. To his stillborn son and other lost hopes that could have been so more.

"You'll always be this way…"

He heard his father's words. Falling into bed, he began to shake and softly cry.

_One year later._

Beni sat in his office one warm spring day. Sitting there with stacks of paper surrounding him, he simply gazed off before opening the right hand draw and taking out a pistol. Holding it up, he looked at the long barrel and heard his father's haunting voice again.

"You might as well do it, you'll never be a good man…everything you touch dies!"

Beni held the pistol up and pressed it against his head. Choking back tears, he tried his hardest to control himself.

In this year Evelyn had lost another child.

This time a girl.

She was only four months.

Still recovering from the last delivery, once Beni finally snapped out of the shock, he began visiting Evelyn every day. Soon she accepted the fact their baby was dead and mostly laid in weak too weak to even walk. The nurses and doctors came every week making sure she was fine. Finally one afternoon, while gently brushing back his wife's beautiful dark hair, he asked the doctor if Evelyn could have another child.

The doctor looked at him as though he was crazy.

He explained that this happened to people who lost children, right away they wanted to conceive again, trying their hardest to forget the pain. Beni grew annoyed with the doctor trying to explain his feeling and asked straight out again if Evelyn could bare more children.

The doctor looked at Evelyn as she stared off into space and simply sighed.

"She will…in time, but look at her, she's an empty shell…I think she'll never be the same."

Beni looked down at his wife. It was true, since the birth she rarely spoke. Most of her time was laying in bed looking off into space. Jonathan and his wife often visited along with their little girl. Beni would always stand off to the side, watching as their baby was bumped on her father's knee and giggled. How his heart ached for a child like that. Now Evelyn just simply laid in bed and slept. She was slowly drifting away Beni felt as though he was cursed for all his past sins. How this was a cruel joke each time a child of his was born like a dead slug, cold and gray. Now his once beautiful bride acted like a corpse.

"She needs more time."

The doctor explained, telling Beni he was the only one who could support and love her.

But he knew he wasn't getting any younger, in fact men who once did dealing with his father were starting to joke at meetings that Mr. Gabor would be turning in his grave if he knew there wasn't a grandson yet to take over his legacy. Watching everyone else live happily with their children, make him think something really was wrong. Why was God doing this to them?

The pain was becoming awful.

But Beni gently kissed his wife's head, telling her the best thing would just try again. So there he was one night, making love to a woman who never moved nor blinked. She really did feel like a dead body as he moved inside her. No emotion what so ever as she gazed up at him. When he finished, he saw a single tear fall from her face.

She spent the four months of this pregnancy in her bedroom, being waited on by him and the staff.

Then…

The baby came early. Beni remembered walking in and seeing all of the nurses around their bed. He knew right away like always, something was wrong. It had been far to early. Holding back tears, Evelyn shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, the baby came early…I couldn't help it."

Beni went to her side as she shook, looking near death.

"I tried everything I could, but our daughter was stillborn."

"Stillborn?"

Beni looked down at her as she cried, another child dead before leaving the womb. Then, without any warning he attacked her. Screaming he threw his hands around her throat as she jumped.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Evelyn tried to struggle, but Beni was on top of her, choking the life out of her. Evelyn's hands went to his which were laced on her throat. Her eyes bugging out, she tried to take him off her. There he saw her sparking wedding band. Still screaming, the nurses all tore him off before the doctor rushed in and held him back. Struggling he screamed at Evelyn that she was a witch from Hell. Taking him in another room he past out.

How many children had they lost?

Taking the safety off the gun, he pressed it against his head. Taking a deep breath he placed his fingers on the trigger. Everything was falling out of his hands.

Then…

He lowered it, breathing deeply before putting the gun away. Rubbing his hands over his face he started to cry. He couldn't escape this.

Returning home, he found Evelyn in her wicker wheelchair. She hadn't ever regained her strength since the last two pregnancies. Sitting there, her body was extremely thin and pale. All life was now out of her eyes. She sat there nearly catatonic. The housekeepers watched over her, today they placed her out back where she could get some sun and look at her beautiful growing garden. Beni walked over before sighing. Taking her limp hand, he kissed it.

An hour later, bangs were heard on his bedroom door. Looking over his shoulder as he made silent love to his wife, he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I told you not to disturb me!"

"Let me in Beni, right now!"

It was Jonathan.

Surprised, Beni turned back to face Evelyn. She simply gazed up at him. Pulling out, he grabbed his robe and tied it around the waist before opening the door. There Jonathan stood heated.

"Let me have my sister right now!"

"What are you taking about?"

"Your bastard, I heard what you've been doing!"

Right away Jonathan shoved Beni with all his might. Both went flying into the bedroom before slamming into the wall. Just then Sophia entered, looking scared out of her mind, tears running down her cheeks.

Jonathan tried punching Beni before being pushed back. Then, he slammed Beni in the stomach with all his might. Beni groaned before leaning over slightly from the pain. Jonathan never looked so angry before in his life before kneeling him between the legs.

Beni fell to the floor hard, holding himself as Jonathan spit.

"Maybe that will stop you for once you animal!"

Sophia ran over to the bed where Evelyn laid naked, right away she took her shall and covered her. Beni slowly got his strength before sitting up.

"What are you doing?!"

Jonathan turned.

"You bastard, how many times will you put my sister through this, her last letters before it happened explained it all, we know you won't stop!"

Sophia and Jonathan right away began trying to lift Evelyn up. Beni jumped to his feet and rushed over.

"Can't you see her?, look what you did!"

Jonathan lifted Evelyn and held her thin body in his arms. Beni then began growing furious.

"You have no right!"

"We do!" "Evelyn finally started telling us the truth, saying how badly you treated her, and how you kept trying to make a child with her even though her body was exhausted…how many times will you do it until you wake up to the fact you'll never have a baby?!"

"Leave her alone!"

Beni began fighting Jonathan for Evelyn, both began pulling at her.

"You destroyed her, we'll have you hanged!"

"For what? Being a husband?"

"Being a monster!"

Beni then tore Evelyn out of Jonathan's arms and held her. Both Sophia and him stood back, out of breath and screamed. Beni backed up before reaching into his dresser for his other spare gun. With his free hand he struggled to aim it and clutched onto his wife.

"If you ever try to take my wife away again, I'll kill you…I haven't done anything."

Sophia and Jonathan stood back as Beni pointed the gun at them. Finally Sophia raised her hands, her eyes filling with tears and helpless.

"Please, just listen to us, Evelyn is sick…she can't have another child, can't you see that?" "She's been through to much, she's barley alive…please just stop this, we'll take her and you can find another wife, somebody who can give you what you want."

Beni held onto Evelyn tighter.

"She's mine…and you'll never take her away."

"What if we contact the law?"

"Then I'll find a way to decide the faith for your young daughter."

Both Sophia and Jonathan looked stunned.

"You wouldn't…"

"Would I?"

"Please Beni…if you love her you'll stop."

Beni then stepped forward, the gun pointed right towards Sophia. Jonathan walked over, holding his wife's shoulders before Beni shot them a look.

"Ever come back here again and I'll do what I said."

Slowly he watched them run out of the room. Looking down at his wife, he held her close before kissing the top of her head.

Nobody would ever take her away.

Nobody.


	7. What have I done?

_**Nine months later**_

_Beni collapsed outside of their mansion in the pouring rain. His arms and chest covered in blood, he looked up at the night sky and finally it hit him. All of this had been wrong. Why couldn't he have been happy with his wife? Why did he have his father's soul haunting him until he had a child. Why did he drain his wife of all life inside her? Now it was all over. He knew he couldn't live with the guilt. He had finally got what he wanted, and never before did he feel so empty. He couldn't bare these sins, for face the future. _

It had just begun raining when Evelyn went into labor. This time Beni would deliver the child. Having her in the same exact chair she gave birth to their stillborn son, her legs were held back by Lydia and another housemaid as Beni worked, sweating and feeling his heart pound.

The last nine months had been a complete nightmare. Evelyn was slowly snapping out of the shock, but couldn't walk. She often just laid in bed or in her wheelchair looking off into space. Beni hardly worked anymore and spent all his time by her side. Bathing her, reading her books, and laying beside her watching her sleep. Whenever he looked into her eyes, his heart broke. She really was half there now.

He hated himself for blaming her all these years.

His once beautiful bride had turned into an empty shell.

What had he done?

He decided that this would be the last pregnancy ever. If she lost it, or the baby was stillborn, he would just have to accept it. He was slowly loosing his mind and couldn't find it in him to even think about trying again. He knew the two of them were cursed for all time.

But the baby grew, and Beni took care of her. Feeling it's kicks and thinking just like clockwork, the night when it came…it would die in his arms.

After that?

He thought about really leaving Evelyn with her brother. Let him win. He didn't know if she could live with him after what he did. It just wouldn't be fair.

Now it was happening. Evelyn was somewhat more awake and leaned forward, blood soaking through her nightdress. Her hang clung to her head as she screamed. Beni kept working, his hands slicked with blood. Lydia and the nurse kept telling her to push.

"I can't!"

Evelyn cried, before looking down at Beni.

The two locked eyes.

"Push!"

Lydia said as Evelyn kept looking into her husband's eyes. Taking a second, she breathed deeply before using all her strength to push. Another nurse in the background got hot water ready. Evelyn cried as she kept pushing. Beni struggled as blood dripped all over him before looking completely helpless.

"It won't come out."

Lydia looked at him before holding Evelyn's hand.

"Come on Evelyn, a few more really hard pushes…"

Evelyn bore down before crying and shaking her head.

"I can't!"

She then looked at Beni again, trying her hardest to breath before slowly nodding.

"Cut me, get the baby."

Beni shook his head, trying to work again.

"No…"

Evelyn reached forward and touched his bloody arm. Looking up, the two locked eyes as Evelyn's entire face filled with pain.

"I can't do this…please…save the baby."

Beni then grabbed her hand, both blood soaked. He looked at his wife and felt such sorrow and love inside his heart it hurt.

"Forgive me for what I've done."

Evelyn shook her head.

"You were mislead…please save our baby."

Beni nodded before Evelyn began screaming.

Now…

It was finished.

Lydia and the two nurses stood back making the sign of the cross. Beni meanwhile slowly stood up, his clothes covered in blood. In his arms…was his baby.

It squirmed and cried out, covered in blood and afterbirth. Beni couldn't believe it. He looked down speechless and amazed.

"I have a son…'

The baby cried even louder as he held it. Looking down, he saw his wife laying there…now lifeless. Her pale eyelids shut. Her dress still soaked in blood and her legs laying now limp. It was finished. She gave her own life so her baby could be born.

Beni held the baby as tears began spilling down his face. Going to her side, he snapped his eyes shut before crying out.

"Oh Evelyn, what have I done?"

The baby kept squirming and crying. Looking down at Evelyn, he now knew this wasn't worth it. He had put her through so much and here they finally were. Looking at his son, his heart hurt so bad he didn't think he could stand it.

"My love I'm so sorry…"

He cried, kissing her forehead. Right away Lydia and the nurses stepped forward before Beni looked over. Slowly he placed the baby in their hands. Turning away, he couldn't look. The women went in the next room to clean the baby up. His cries filling the empty house. Kneeling beside his wife, who still felt warm. He leaned up against her crying, and held onto her hand.

"He's beautiful Evelyn…just like you."

Shutting his eyes he cried even harder.

"He's nothing like me, he'll never be…I promise."

Leaving her body, Beni walked out back into the pouring rain and fell to his knees crying.


	8. Live

"_**All the pretty little horses - **__**Mary Stahl"**_

Jonathan and Sophia answered the door of their home one early morning. There the two of them stood back stunned. Laying in a basinet, wrapped up in blankets was a little baby. Both looked around and didn't see anyone. Slowly Sophia leaned down and took out the letter.

_Jonathan and Sophia,_

_I'm sure you two heard about Evelyn's death. I'm sorry you feared not to come. Those words I said were meaningless. I have all ready harmed enough souls in my lifetime. I deserve to be dead. I took something once beautiful, and killed it just to please my father. Now the only thing I think I ever loved is gone. I blame myself for never seeing this, and making things the way they were. I have sinned and I was mislead. I ask for your forgiveness and understand if it's never granted. I have left a document along with this letter. The mansion, my estates in both London and American, and my business with all my funds and accounts go to you. I agree you will either sell everything off or leave it one day for my son to take over. I honestly don't care what you do. Just please let him have a choice in the matter. If he wishes to sell everything and collect the money, let him. I feel taking over this business would steal anyone's soul as it did with mine. I ask you to leave raise my son and show him the love that would have been given my his mother. Tell him about how beautiful she was and how lucky he is with her watching over him. Please…and I beg you of this._

_Never tell him about me. Simply say I was an awful man who didn't deserve his mother. And that I left him behind, not caring at all. I beg of you to do this…I never want him to ever think a good thought about me after all I've done._

_Please love him._

_Beni._

Jonathan folded the letter before seeing the form. It was true, everything was left to the baby. Leaning down, Sophia picked up the baby and held him in her arms. He slept peacefully, looking so beautiful. Both Sophia and Jonathan smiled before turning around and going back in.

For across the way, Beni hid behind a few trees. Taking a deep breath he turned around.

His son would be okay now…he was with people who could give him love. Walking away with his a bag thrown over his back, he decided to go into the desert. He didn't care if he lived or died…he needed to leave.

Walking away, now a stranger among people, he thought of his sweet and beautiful Evelyn.

He would live the rest of his life going from place to place, a homeless drifter. He no longer cared about the money or his family's legacy. Walking down the street, he glanced down at his wedding band.

"Forgive me my love…forgive me."

With that Beni disappeared, never to be seen from again.

_Eighteen years later._

A beautiful teenage boy slowly walked to the grave. His hair was dark brown, his skin tanned, and his eyes a stunning blue. Kneeling down, he looked at the headstone.

Evelyn Gabor

"Loving mother."

Sighing, the boy stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He had his entire life ahead of him. Looking at the house his mother and father once shared so many years ago…he wondered what they were like?

Did they love him?

Turning away, he decided to no longer think about the past. The reason he was here today was because his parents made sure it would happen. Now he would do what they dreamed of.

He lived.

The End.


End file.
